Ash's dad returns
by Zacky V
Summary: My first multi-chapter story which will be about 10 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ash's dad returns

chapter 1

A/N: Just quickly, I'm writing this during my exam period but I will edit it afterwards and hopefully it turns out alright. Let me know what you want next, I'm versatile.

Character Ages:  
Ash: 17  
Misty: 17 and a half  
Brock: 20  
Delia: 41  
Jackson (Ash's dad): 41

It was another beautiful day in the Kanto region. The sky was blue without a cloud in sight and the sun was shining brightly. Ash, Misty and Brock had gone over to Professor Oak's lab to check up on all their Pokémon whilst Pikachu decided to stay back at Delia's until Ash got back.

"Pikachu, I have wonderful news"  
"Pika? Pika Pikachu?"  
"Ash's father is coming to stay with us for a few weeks. He should be here in a few hours."  
"PIKA?! PIKACHU PIKA PIK PIKAPI PIKACHU KACHU!"  
"What? Pikachu, please don't raise your voice at me."  
"Pika. Pikapi Pikachu kachupika"  
"What do you mean 'Ash won't like that'? He will be thrilled"  
"Pika…"

-Oaks Lab-  
"Hello there Ash, Brock and Misty" Professor Oak says happily  
"Hey Professor" the trio say in unison  
"Oh Ash. Your mum has something important to tell you when you get back home"  
"I wonder what she needs to tell me?"  
"All I know is that she stressed the importance factor"  
"I'll find out after I check on my Pokémon" at that exact moment, Muk comes out of no-where and covers Ash in a hug.  
"MMUUUUKKK!"  
"Hey Muk. How have you been? You miss me?"  
"MUK MUK"  
"That's good. Hey Muk *whisper whisper whisper*"  
"MUKK!" And with that Muk starts going for Brock and Misty  
"ASH!" Both Brock and Misty yell in unison  
"I had to. Alright Muk, no more terrorising them. Professor Oak looks like he could use-"  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOUNG MAN!" Professor Oak yells in defence  
"I was only joking professor but sorry"  
"It's OK Ash. Your Pokémon are waiting outside"  
"Thanks"

\- After about an hour of catching up with his Pokémon -

"I'll see you later" Ash says as he waves good-bye earning several good-byes from his Pokémon. "Now to go home and see what is so important" Ash says to himself as he walks back to the lab.  
"Ready to go Ash?"  
"Yep. I've got to find out what my mum wanted to tell me though"  
"I'm sure she will tell us over lunch"  
"Lunch. I didn't even realise the time. Let's go!" Ash says clearly happy at the prospect of getting food

\- At Delia's house -

"Hey mum. I'm back."  
"Hello Ash. Did you have fun at Professor Oaks?"  
"Yeah. He told me you have something important to tell me"  
"I'll tell you over lunch"  
"OK. When will that be?"  
"It's already set up" Delia says as she points to a big-ish dining table with 8 seats in total, 3 along the long sides and 1 at each of the short sides.  
"Great. Let's eat"  
Lunch wasn't anything fancy, just some party pies and hot dogs.  
"So Ash. I have great news" Delia starts off  
"Really? What is it?" Ash asks gleaming  
"Your dad is coming here for 2 weeks. He should be here in about 2 hours or so" Delia says happily but during this time, Ash had gone pale and shut up completely  
"Mrs K? What is Ash's dad like? He never exactly mentioned him" Misty says as she looks to Ash  
"Are you feeling OK Ash?" Misty asks as she sees how pale he is  
"Yeah. I'm just... just not hungry" Ash replies getting up from the table and walking to his room  
"Did I say something? Ash is never not hungry" Misty asks  
"He's never done that before" Delia says with a puzzled look on her face  
"We should go check on him" Brock says as he gets up from the table and motions for Misty to do the same.

"Pika Pikapi (I was wondering when you would come in here Ash)"  
"Well I'm here now"  
"Pika Pikachu (So you found out?)"  
"Oh yeah" Ash says as he lifts up his shirt to reveal a long, almost faded but visible when up close scar. "He just has to know that I haven't told anyone anything and if the situation becomes dire enough, we can always start another journey"  
"Pikachu Pikapi?"  
"It happened when I was 9 and he got to look after me for a couple of months"  
*knock knock*  
"Who is it?"  
"It's us Ash. Can we come in?"  
"I guess" Ash says without emotion as he pulls his shirt back down.  
"What the hell is up with you Ash?!" Misty starts. "You started lunch like your normal self but as soon as your dad is mentioned, you just up and leave? What's wrong?"  
"What makes you think my dad has anything to do with this?"  
"It makes sense Ash" Brock adds  
"I didn't ask either of you for your opinion"  
"Relax Ash"  
"I will when you two stop questioning me, this isn't an interrogation"  
"Ash. Calm down"  
"I'll be back later" Ash says grabbing a jacket and his belt "maybe" and with that he walks out of his house.  
"What just happened Brock?"  
"I don't know Misty."

\- 2 hours later (Ash's dad's arrival) -

Brock and Misty had managed to get Ash to come back to Delia's after about an hour and got him back into his room when they all hear a rhythmic knocking on the door causing Ash to flinch which scared Pikachu who was on his shoulder and caused him to send out a small shock into Ash.  
"You're a bit jumpy Ash, what is it?"  
"What's what?"  
"Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden? What happened to Mr 'Fearless Pokémon Master'?" Misty asks  
"I guess I'm just nervous?"  
"Why are you nervous?"  
"I haven't seen him in about 8 years. Will that stop the questions?"  
"Why is it so important that we all stop talking about your dad?"  
"Because it's a touchy subject with me" Ash yells in defence  
"Alright Ash, but one last question. What's his name?" Misty asks  
"Jackson" Ash says as he looks back down at the floor.

"Ash? Your dad's here. Come say hello" Delia yells up to him  
"Alright mum" Ash says as the trio and Pikachu make their way downstairs  
"Hello Ash. My how you've grown"  
"Hi" Ash says emotionless  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"  
"I'd rather not"  
"Don't take that tone with your father Ash. Be nice and do the introductions" Delia says unaware of what Ash has been hiding the last 8 years  
"Fine. This is Misty, Brock and Pikachu. Guys, this is Jackson" Ash says coldish  
"Hello Jackson" Brock and Misty say in unison also unaware of what Ash has been hiding the last 8 years  
"Well Ash, you got yourself a nice girl here"  
"Oh. Thank you but me and Ash aren't together"  
"That's a shame" Jackson says  
_"Damn right. Kid can't take a hint to save his life. if only he stayed at lunch" _Misty thinks to herself_  
_"And you must be Brock"  
"I am. Nice to meet you"  
"And hello Pikachu"  
"PIKACHU PIKAPI!"  
"He doesn't like you" Ash says with his first emotion, sadistic


	2. Chapter 2

Ash's dad returns – chapter 2

A/N: I just want to say thank you to anyone who viewed chapter 1, it means a lot to me. Also, the reason I haven't given any description of the characters is that I'm a firm believer of using your imagination to create your own ideal character, if that makes sense. Anyways, thank you for the views and enjoy this next instalment.

Previously on Ash's dad returns (say it like the walking dead game),

"Fine. This is Misty, Brock and Pikachu. Guys, this is Jackson" Ash says coldish  
"Hello Jackson" Brock and Misty say in unison also unaware of what Ash has been hiding the last 8 years  
"Well Ash, you got yourself a nice girl here"  
"Oh. Thank you but me and Ash aren't together"  
"That's a shame" Jackson says  
_"Damn right. Kid can't take a hint to save his life. If only he stayed at lunch" _Misty thinks to herself_  
_"And you must be Brock"  
"I am. Nice to meet you"  
"And hello Pikachu"  
"PIKACHU PIKAPI!"  
"He doesn't like you" Ash says with his first emotion, sadistic

-And the story continues-

"That's OK. He will learn to respect me later."  
"Yeah, that'll happen" Ash retorts  
"Don't fight you two. It's been 8 years and the first thing you do is fight. Why?" Delia asks concerned  
"I have my reasons" Ash says before walking away  
"You noticed that too, right Misty?" Brock questions  
"Sure did. I wonder why he's being like this"  
"I'd lay odds it's got something to do with his dad"  
"I'll go check on him"  
"Alright, sounds good. And Misty, don't push him"  
"I got it Brock"

As Misty makes her way up stairs to go check on Ash she overhears a conversation between him and Pikachu

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy"  
"Pikapi Pikachu"  
"I know right. First he does this and then he pretends like it never happened"  
_"Does this and then pretends like it never happened? What is Ash talking about? What did he do?" _Misty thinks to herself  
"Pikapi? Pikachu pika Pikachupi kachu?"  
"Brock and Misty will never find out about it. And if they do, I'll make up something"  
"Pikapi pika Pikachupi"  
"It doesn't matter how I feel about her. If he found out someone else knows about it, I don't even want to think about what he would do to them. I risked a lot even telling you Pikachu"  
_"It doesn't matter how I feel about her? Does that mean he might like me?" _Misty thinks to herself getting her hopes up  
"Pikapi Pikachu kachu"  
"I can't tell anyone else! Not even my other Pokémon. The only one I would trust telling would be Charizard. It's not because I don't trust them or care for them, it's because I do care about them and I don't know how they will respond attacking someone who isn't team rocket. I'd rather be listening to their dumb motto for 2 weeks then having him here for 2 weeks"  
"Pika (me too)"

"_And I don't know how they will respond attacking someone who isn't team rocket? What on Earth was Ash talking about? Time to find out" _Misty thinks to herself before knocking on his door

"Who is it?"  
"It's me Ash. Can I come in?"  
"Yeah. Just shut the door when you come in"  
"You feeling ok?"  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
"That was an icy reception you gave your father. I thought you'd be thrilled"  
"It seems like everybody is thinking that"  
"Most people would be ecstatic about being with their dad after 8 years apart"  
"That's not me Misty"  
"Well everybody is noticing that you're being so cold to your father"  
"He deserves more than just that"  
"Why? Did he do something?"  
"Apart from leave for 8 years, yes"  
"What did he do Ash?"  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
"Just tell me, on a scale of 1 – 10, 1 being not mad at Jackson at all and 10 being absolute hatred, how mad are you?"  
"I broke the scale Misty. No, I shattered it. Even the power of Arceus doesn't even come close to measuring it"  
"What did he do to make you so mad at him?"  
"Nothing that needs to be discussed" Ash says trying to shut down the questions  
"Alright. Wanna head back down stairs?"  
"I guess"

When Ash and Misty arrive back down stairs for lunch, Ash and his father Jackson are glaring daggers at each other, that is until 

"Son? Can we talk in private for a minute? And when I say private, I mean a 1 on 1"  
"I'm not going anywhere without Pikachu on my shoulder"  
"Why do you need Pikachu? It's not like I'm going to attack you"  
"Either Pikachu comes with me or its Charizard. Your choice" Ash says with a little bit of anger in his voice  
"Fine. You can bring the rat"  
"Don't call Pikachu a rat. He's a Pokémon"  
"I don't care. Just hurry up"

And with that Ash and Jackson move into the other room to have a private conversation. Or should I say, not so private conversation

"Brock? Keep Delia distracted. I'm going to try and find out something about why Ash is acting this way. But from what I heard earlier, Jackson did something to Ash and he just shuts up when you try to find out"  
"Alright Misty, but be careful"  
"I got it" Misty says dismissing Brock advice

"So Ash?"  
"Jackson?"  
"Have you told anyone?"  
"Told anyone what?"  
"I'm not stupid Ash"  
"I haven't told anyone"  
"I know you've told that Pikachu"  
"That's because he noticed"  
"Noticed what? The scar? That's on your chest for crying out loud. How did that happen? Were you walking around topless or something?"  
"I was travelling around the region, not like you care though"  
"You're right, I don't care about what you've been doing. I only care about who you've told."  
"I told you already, only Pikachu knows"  
"Not even your little girlfriend in there knows about it?"  
"She wouldn't have the same feelings"  
"So you do like her"  
"Aren't you observant" Ash says sarcastically  
"No need for sarcasm. And besides, it's good you two aren't together"  
"in case she?"  
"Yes"  
"You think she'll care?"  
"She'll care, then she'll ask questions and tell people and then it becomes public knowledge and that isn't what either of us want"  
"Alright. I got it. No taking clothes off, no telling anyone. That about right?"  
"Yes. Now don't tell anyone anything or not even an army of Pikachu will stop me"  
"I've kept it a secret for 8 years, I think I can still do it"  
"But you told Pikachu"  
"I tell Pikachu everything just like he tells me anything he wants to"  
"Alright Ash, not another soul or else"  
"I GOT IT THE FIRST TIME!"  
"No need to raise your voice at me"  
"This conversation is over" Ash says storming out of the room and going to his bedroom whilst walking right past Misty who is hiding behind the corner

"I swear Pikachu, I hate that guy"  
"Pika pika"  
"Ash? You in there?"  
"Yeah Misty. I'm in here"  
"You OK? I heard you yell and then storm off"  
"He just made me angry"  
"Are you OK now though?"  
"Yeah"  
"Good. Because I need to tell you something"  
"Alright"  
"It's pretty big Ash"  
"OK"  
"It's just that… IreallylikeyouandIwanttobeyourgirlfriend"  
"What Misty? Can you-"But Ash is cut off by Misty who kisses him dead on the lips. When they finally break apart for air, Misty is the first to speak  
"So did that get my point across?"  
"All the way across"  
"Good"  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
"BROCK?!" Misty and Ash yell in unison  
"Keep it down. That is unless you want someone else to come up here and see you all flustered and close together"  
"How long have you been there?" Ash asks  
"Not long but long enough to catch you two in the act"  
"Oh man"  
"Brock, there is a thing called knocking" Misty says a little angry  
"I did, three times to be exact"  
"Oh man"  
"Ash. Stop freaking out"  
"I'll be back in a bit. Just going to go clear my head"  
"Did we do something?"  
"No. it's not you guys. I'll be back before dinner"  
"Alright Ash. But if something was wrong you know you could tell me right? I can keep a secret"  
"I'll keep that in mind Misty. But I'll be back in a bit" Ash says as he walks out of his room and out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously, on Ash's dad returns

"How long have you been there?" Ash asks  
"Not long but long enough to catch you two in the act"  
"Oh man"  
"Brock, there is a thing called knocking" Misty says a little angry  
"I did, three times to be exact"  
"Oh man"  
"Ash. Stop freaking out"  
"I'll be back in a bit. Just going to go clear my head" Ash says  
"Did we do something?"  
"No. it's not you guys. I'll be back before dinner"  
"Alright Ash. But if something was wrong you know you could tell me right? I can keep a secret"  
"I'll keep that in mind Misty. But I'll be back in a bit" Ash says as he walks out of his room and out the front door.

And the story continues

"_Oh man oh man this is bad. This is very bad. Jackson is going to kill me if he suspects anything"  
_"Ashy boy?"  
"AHH! GARY! Not funny."  
"What did I do?"  
"Nothing, sorry. It's just that I've got a lot on my mind"  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
"Nah"  
"OK. Oh yeah, is your dad here yet? I want to introduce myself"  
"That's not a good idea Gary. You don't know him like I do"  
"I'm still introducing myself"  
"Alright. I'll head back with you."  
"Cool. So what's his name?" Gary asks trying to make small talk on the way to Ash's house  
"Jackson"  
"Jackson huh? I always thought your dad would be a David or Mason or something along those lines"  
"Surprise, he's not"  
"Why are you so angry all of a sudden? Are you sure I didn't do anything?"  
"It's got nothing to do with you Gary"  
"So something is up"  
"Never said there wasn't. Anyways, we're here."

"Ash, when you said you were going to go clear your head, I didn't think you meant Gary"  
"Ashy-boy is a scaredy cat"  
"That's only because I was lost in thought when you said my name"  
"Was not"  
"Was too"  
"Can you two stop for just a minute? I need to steal Ash for moment"  
"Oh Ashy-boy, you finally got your act together huh?"  
"Yeah I did"  
"Congratulations you two. Now I'm going to go find Jackson and introduce myself"  
"Don't tell him about me and Misty being together"  
"Why not?" Gary inquires  
"Because we are going to tell him at dinner?" Ash asks looking towards Misty for an answer  
"Fine. We can tell everyone at dinner"  
"Alright you two, I'll leave you to talk"  
"Thanks Gary" they both say together

"Why did you just throw me under the bus?" Misty asks angrily  
"I needed Gary to change the topic and it's not like he's going to be staying for dinner"  
"Alright Ash, just don't do it again"  
"I won't. Why did you want to talk to me?"  
"How many rooms are in this house?" Misty asks  
"3. Why?"  
"Think about the sleeping arrangements for a second."  
"OK. Mum and Jackson would probably be in the same room; Brock will probably want the spare/guest bedroom and- wait a sec. Where are you sleeping Misty?"  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about"  
"Did you want my room? I could sleep on the couch"  
"Ash, we're together now. Use your head"  
"You want to stay in my room?"  
"With you." Misty says blushing a bit  
"Oh, Alright. Uh, do you want the bed and I'll have the floor?"  
"Or better yet, we could both have the bed" Misty says flirtatiously  
"Then it's settled"  
"It sure is"

\- A few hours later -

"Kids, dinner" Delia calls out  
"We're coming" Ash replies following Brock and Misty to the kitchen. When they arrive, Gary and Jackson are talking and Pikachu is happily devouring a bottle of ketchup.

"Hey Ash?"  
"Yeah Misty?"  
"Remember when you said Gary wouldn't be staying for dinner?"  
"I remember, shit. If he says anything, we are fucked"  
"Relax Ash"  
"I've been having a hard time doing that lately"  
"Me and Brock have realised that"  
"Are you two going to just stand there whispering to each other or are you going to sit down?" Brock asks with a small grin

As the trio sit down, conversation turns to Ash's recent behaviour.

"So Ash, why have you been so angry towards me since I returned?" Jackson asks  
"I have my reasons"  
"You keep saying that"  
"Because it's true"  
"Well, enlighten us on these reasons"  
"No"  
"Why not? Are you chicken?"  
"Nah. Just had an experience once before with a guy who would be around your age right now. It kind of left a scar"  
"In the metaphoric way of course"  
"Nothing gets by you huh?"  
"No. And no need for sarcasm"  
"It's sarcasm or anger again, pick wisely"  
"Pikapi pikachu (Ash, relax)"  
"You too Pikachu?"  
"Pika pikachu ka. Pika pichu (It happened a while ago, just forget about it)"  
"I'm not forgetting anything! Not when I have a daily reminder"  
"What are you doing Ash? This isn't you and you're scaring us" Misty interjects  
"Yeah Ashy-boy. You never yell at Pikachu" Gary says  
"Son, behave or leave the table"  
"My brain mustn't be working too well right now; it sounded like you just gave me an order"  
"I did. Now sit down and behave or leave"  
"Later guys" Ash says getting up from the table  
"Pikapi- (Ash-)"  
"No! (**A/N: anyone else imaging the 'NO' meme?**) I can't believe you chose his side Pikachu, not after what you saw that night. I thought you would know better than to side with him."  
"Pika pika (Watch it)"  
"Or what? You'll shock me? You'd better hit me with a thunder attack if you do"  
"PI PIKAPI?! (WHAT ASH?!)"  
"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Gary asks  
"No takers? Good. Now it is time I do my father's wish and leave you to eat together"  
"Stop being fucking drama queens! Both of you sit down, shut the fuck up and eat quietly or so help me not even Arceus will stop me from flipping your fucking tables" Delia Ketchum says finally reaching her breaking point  
"Yes ma'am" both Ash and Jackson say in unison with a hint of fear in their voice

**(A/N: The whole flipping a table reference is when you're so angry you just take it out on things like tables, walls, etc.)**

After Delia's little speech, everyone eats dinner without another word uttered or even a glance at one another. Once dinner is finished, everyone heads into the living room to watch a movie, everyone but Ash that is.

"_Come on Ketchum, you're better than this. You've pretty much put in big, bold writing that there is something seriously bothering you. It won't be long before-"  
_"Did you even hear me boy?"  
"No. What do you want?"  
"Don't take that tone with me boy. Your mother asked if you want to watch the Kanto Master tournament or the Hoenn Master Tournament?"  
"Watch whatever you want. I'm going to bed"  
"It's only 7:30 at night Ash" Misty cuts in  
"Feels like 3:30 in the morning. Now I'm going to sleep and there will be no further discussion on this matter" Ash says trying to stay calm and walking up to his room  
"That goddamn kid"  
"Jackson, shut up" Misty says finally losing it with him  
"Or what? You gonna tell on me? Going to tell Ash I said something?"  
"That's not a bad idea. Thanks Jackson" Misty says leaving the group to go to Ash's room. When she gets there, she just opens the door without knocking or calling out  
"Hi Ash, I-" Misty starts off with but stops almost as quick as she started  
"Misty?! Why didn't you knock?!" Ash yells as he pulls down his shirt again at the same time  
"Lift that shirt back up"  
"No"  
"Do it or I'll do it for you"  
"You won't get close enough"  
"Then just tell me, what was that scar from?"  
"It's just an old scar" Ash says trying to not give anything away  
"Looks like it. How did you get it?"  
"I don't remember"  
"Ash, you remember"  
"No I don't"  
"These were your exact words at dinner, 'I'm not forgetting anything! Not when I have a daily reminder'. Sound familiar?"  
"Was your memory always that good?"  
"Yes it was"  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
"Don't change the topic. Is this why you're holding a grudge against Jackson?"  
"What makes you think Jackson is involved?"  
"PIKAPI, PIKA PIKACHU PIK KACHU (ASH, JUST TELL HER THE TRUTH)"  
"Pikachu, you were there when I told you what could happen"  
"PIKA PIKA. PIKACHU PIKA, CHU (I DON'T CARE. JUST TELL HER, NOW)"  
"Very persuasive Pikachu"  
"So do I get in on the secret or should I just leave?"  
"Alright. I'll tell you once you make sure no one else is listening and shut the door"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating this sooner. I had writers block and then the idea for 'Where did you go that night?' came back into my head and I kind of left this one in the dark. However, thanks to a review from a guest who wanted more, I shall grant you that wish.**

Previously, on Ash's dad returns

"Was your memory always that good?"  
"Yes it was"  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
"Don't change the topic. Is this why you're holding a grudge against Jackson?"  
"What makes you think Jackson is involved?"  
"PIKAPI, PIKA PIKACHU PIK KACHU (ASH, JUST TELL HER THE TRUTH)"  
"Pikachu, you were there when I told you what could happen"  
"PIKA PIKA. PIKACHU PIKA, CHU (I DON'T CARE. JUST TELL HER, NOW)"  
"Very persuasive Pikachu"  
"So do I get in on the secret or should I just leave?"  
"Alright. I'll tell you once you make sure no one else is listening and shut the door"

And now the story continues **(Mostly Ash's POV)**

"Alright Ash, no one is listening"  
"OK. It was a long time ago, roughly 8 years give or take"  
"That was when you last saw your dad"  
"Don't jump to conclusions Misty"  
"It's a well thought out conclusion"  
"Look. Do you want to know or not?"  
"What's with the attitude?"  
"Because I'm trying to tell you what happened and you keep on interrupting me"  
"Sorry, continue"  
"As I was saying, it was roughly 8 years ago and my dad had me for the weekend"  
"Is it a sports injury?"  
"No. And if you interrupt again, you won't know what happened"  
"I won't interrupt again"  
"Good. I was running around in his backyard and there was a hole in the ground. Not a big one but enough to throw me off balance. Anyways when I fell, I hit this little bit of metal poking out of the ground maybe like a quarter of an inch but it was like 3 inches across. Now, as I was only 9, my body wasn't exactly big so the affected area was more and as I've grown, so has the scar"  
"So it was a complete accident?"  
"Yes"  
"Then why are you blaming Jackson?"  
"For a completely different and unrelated reason"  
"You said you would tell me Ash"  
"Misty, you asked for the secret of the scar, not the secret of why I loathe my father"  
"Do I get to hear that secret?"  
"Maybe another time"  
"Come on Ash" Misty says in a seductive tone  
"Misty…."  
"You know you want to tell me" she continues whilst gently stroking my face  
"I-I do but"  
"I won't tell anyone" she whispers in my ear ash she moves her hand down to my scar  
"Misty, I need to tell you something"  
"I'll continue if you do" she says, smirk and all  
"I'm not a dumb 10 year old anymore and I'm not exactly a hormone driven teenager like Brock"  
"What are you saying?"  
"Whilst you are testing my restraint, I'm not going to give in to your flirting"  
"So what you're saying is-"  
"I'm saying that you're about to over-react. I can tell by the tone of your voice"  
"I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"  
"Like I said"  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
"You're over-reacting and turning nothing into something"  
"SO NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT WE HAD NOTHING?"  
"Look, Misty-"  
"NO! YOU LOOK HERE ASH. YOU SEE THIS FACE? YOU'LL NEVER GET TO KISS THIS FACE OR HOLD THIS BODY IN YOUR ARMS!" Misty yells as she storms out of my room  
"Pika pikachu pika (You shouldn't have lied to her man)"  
"OH JUST SHUT UP PIKACHU, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!"  
"Pika? Pi pikachu chu (What? Well if that's how you feel)" Pikachu says before walking out of my room  
"What a fucking mess"  
"This is why I told you not to talk to anyone about it"  
"The fuck do you want Jackson?"  
"That's dad to you and to tell you that your little girlfriend is balling her eyes out"  
"And that involves me how?"  
"LOOK. TAKE THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS AND GO TALK TO HER"  
"Watch your tone Jackson, you know how I got this scar and things are different now"  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"It's a warning. And it says 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!'"  
"She's only going to take so much before she leaves son. Believe me; I know"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"After your mother found out about the incident, she snapped at me"  
"Alright, I'll bite. What happened next?"  
"She kicked me to the curb like a piece of trash. She got me evicted from my house, my Pokémon license taken. She basically ruined my life"  
"And that has to do with me and Misty how?"  
"If you keep treating her like that, lying to her, she'll kick you the curb and find someone else"  
"HEY! It was you that told me to lie to her, it was you that told me no-one else could find out, it was you who started all this in the first place"  
"True but listen to what I'm about to say and you'll know how to fix this"  
"Continue"  
"Go to her, show her you care before it's too late"  
"She knows I care"  
"Then why are you still in here?"  
"Because I'm angry"  
"Why?"  
"She doesn't think I care"  
"Just go talk to her, I'll even come with you"  
"Fine" I say as I get off my bed and start my way to the living room

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Brock, I need to talk to her"  
"She made it pretty clear she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore"  
"Brock, move" I say in a strict and slightly angered tone  
"No"  
"Brock, MOVE!"  
"NO"  
"Brock, move or I'll move you"  
"Don't threaten me"  
"Fuck this" I say before I knock Brock out with an angered punch and move on to the living room before I'm stopped by Pikachu  
"Pika pika PikaPi (Back off Ash)"  
"Come on Pikachu, you were there"  
"Pika pi pikachu chu (I was and you didn't even try in there)"  
"I didn't want it to have to come to this" I say under my breath as I pull out a pokeball with a lightning bolt on it  
"Pika, PIkaPI? (Wait, Ash?)" Pikachu says before he is engulfed in a red light and later sucked into the pokeball  
"Now we can move on" I say to Jackson as we head into the living room  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ASH?!"  
"Mum, listen to me for a second"  
"YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER"  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"  
"I SAID, 'YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER'"  
"Say that one more time, see what happens" I say dangerously to mum  
"YOU ARE YOUR FATHER!"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU! FUCK THIS HOUSE! FUCK THIS TOWN! FUCK THIS REGION! I'm leaving" I say as I storm off to my room to get my backpack, some clothes and my pokeballs before I head back to the living room  
"Don't cry, it's pathetic. Both of you" I say to Misty and mum before I leave the house, never to return

**A/N: Ash has lost his mind! Being aggressive with his own mother and then leaving after calling her pathetic, what the fuck is wrong with this writer- wait a second, that's me. Anyways, the last scene will play a huge role later on. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know that last chapter was a bit of a dick move but like I said, it will play a role later (Mostly this chapter and the one after). Also, I changed the way I write Pokémon dialogue now, Pokémon speech will be in brackets only. Anyways, on to this chapter**

**Previously, on Ash's dad returns**

"Fuck this" I say before I knock Brock out with an angered punch and move on to the living room before I'm stopped by Pikachu  
"Pika pika PikaPi (Back off Ash)"  
"Come on Pikachu, you were there"  
"Pika pi pikachu chu (I was and you didn't even try in there)"  
"I didn't want it to have to come to this" I say under my breath as I pull out a pokeball with a lightning bolt on it  
"Pika, PIkaPI? (Wait, Ash?)" Pikachu says before he is engulfed in a red light and later sucked into the pokeball  
"Now we can move on" I say to Jackson as we head into the living room  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ASH?!"  
"Mum, listen to me for a second"  
"YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER"  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"  
"I SAID, 'YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER'"  
"Say that one more time, see what happens" I say dangerously to mum  
"YOU ARE YOUR FATHER!"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU! FUCK THIS HOUSE! FUCK THIS TOWN! FUCK THIS REGION! I'm leaving" I say as I storm off to my room to get my backpack, some clothes and my pokeballs before I head back to the living room  
"Don't cry, it's pathetic. Both of you" I say to Misty and mum before I leave the house, never to return

**And now, it continues (Ash's POV, Viridian forest outskirts)**

"Come on out Pikachu" I say throwing Pikachu's pokeball into the air  
"(WHAT THE HELL ASH?!)"  
"Listen Pikachu. I need to know, do want to continue on with me or do you want to stay with Misty?"  
"(You)"  
"Really?"  
"(Fuck no)"  
"Whatever she told you was a lie"  
"(Bullshit)"  
"What did she tell you anyway?"  
"(You tried to rape her)"  
"WHAT?! You're serious?"  
"(Dead serious Ash)"  
"When was this?"  
"(Last month)"  
"Are you fucking serious Pikachu? Think about all that we've been through together. I mean, you've known me since I was ten and you know I'd never even try anything like that"  
"(There's too much evidence against you Ash. I wish I could believe you but I can't)"  
"You can believe me Pikachu, you've been with me for 7 years"  
"(Prove it)"  
"Misty only told you this after I told her she couldn't seduce me"  
"(Yeah, and?)"  
"She told you it happened a month ago"  
"(And?)"  
"We weren't even together a month ago"  
"(That's even worse)"  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"(No, I'm not. And, I think I should leave)"  
"What?"  
"(I don't want to travel with you anymore, I don't a rapist trainer)"  
"I NEVER DID THAT!"  
"(I don't believe you)"  
"Fine, leave. Go on"  
"(Ash)"  
"GO ON, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! AND NEVER COME BACK!" I yell as I watch Pikachu begin to walk away before he looks over his left shoulder  
"(I'm sorry)" Pikachu says before he runs off into the direction of my house, tears in his eyes

\- 4 hours later -

"Hey nurse Joy" I ask in a fake cheery voice  
"Hello Ash. What can I do for you?"  
"Can you heal up my Pokémon?"  
"Of course. Hey, where's Pikachu?"  
"We had a bit of a misunderstanding" I say in a saddened tone  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I'd rather not"  
"OK Ash, I'll be back in a few minutes"  
"Thanks" I say absent-mindedly as she walks off with my Pokémon

\- Ketchum residence, 1 hour after Ash's outburst, Misty's POV -

"I'll be fine Delia. Where's Ash?" I ask but regret as Delia bursts into tears  
"He's…gone"  
"Gone? What do you mean?"  
"You didn't hear him?"  
"No, I didn't"  
"Basically, he left"  
"He left? How?"  
"Abruptly" Brock says joining the conversation, rubbing his jaw  
"What happened to you?"  
"Ash"  
"He did that?"  
"Knocked me out cold"  
"Where's Pikachu?"  
"Ash put him back in his pokeball" Delia tells me  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. I guess he didn't like that we knew he tried to rape you"  
"Oh yeah, that"  
"It's OK though, he's gone…for good" Delia says still crying before Pikachu charges into the house through the open door  
"Pikachu?" I ask as Pikachu runs up into Ash's room

\- Ash's POV, Viridian Pokémon centre -

"Here you go Ash, your Pokémon are in top condition"  
"Thanks Nurse Joy, I'll see you around"  
"Bye Ash, take care" Nurse Joy says to me as I exit the centre with my Pokémon

"Charizard" I say without much emotion as I release him from his ball  
"(Yeah?)"  
"I need you to fly me somewhere"  
"(Where?)"  
"Anywhere but here"  
"(What did you do? And where's Pikachu?)"  
"I didn't do anything!" I shout  
"(Where's Pikachu?)"  
"He chose to leave… for good"  
"(WHAT?!)"  
"Yeah"  
"(What the hell did you do?)"  
"I.. Misty was trying to get me to confess something and I told her that trying to seduce me wouldn't work, next thing I know, I'm being accused of rape, by own mother"  
"(When was this?)"  
"Maybe 5 hours ago"  
"(Where are we going?)"  
"Just start flying, I've got some calls to make" I say climbing onto Charizards back before he takes off into the sky  
"(Pikachu believed that lie too?)"  
"He believed it alright, 7 years and he just leaves"  
"(Any idea where you want to go?)"  
"Away from Kanto" I say looking down at the worst possible moment, I see the same lake that Misty fished me out of 7 years ago  
(Didn't you say you were going to call people?)"  
"Thanks Charizard" I say pulling out my phone before dialling

"Hello?" a cheery voice on the other end asks  
"Hey May"  
"Ash? What the hell do you want?" she says to me, voice full of hate  
"I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a few days?"  
"Fuck you" May says ending the call  
"I guess the Hoenn region is a no-go"  
"(Where next?)"  
"Sinnoh of course" I say dialling another number

"Ash?"  
"Hey dawn"  
"Why are you calling me?" Dawn ask in a suspicious tone  
"I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a few days"  
"So you can rape me too?" Dawn says in a disgusted tone before I hang up the phone  
"Fucking hell Misty"  
"(Another no-go?)"  
"You guess it buddy"

"Hello?"  
"Cilan, Iris, how are you guys?"  
"YOU LITTLE RAPING SHIT! IF I EVER-" Iris says before I cut her off by ending the call  
"(Same result?)"  
"Yep. We've got to stay in Kanto I guess"  
"(Where do you want to go?)"  
"Mt Silver"  
"(ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!)"  
"No Charizard, it'll be good"  
"(How about Fuchsia city instead?)"  
"No"  
"(Celadon?)"  
"Fuchsia city I guess isn't too bad"  
"(Alright)" Charizard says to me before he banks right and heads towards Fuchsia city

\- Ketchum residence, Misty's POV -

"Brock, stay with Delia, I'll talk to Pikachu" I say before walking up the stairs to Ash's room  
"Hey Pikachu"  
"(What do you want?)"  
"Why are you crying?"  
"(Was it true? Did Ash try to, you know?)"  
"Where is Ash?"  
"(Was it true?)"  
"No"  
"(Why would you make a lie like that?)"  
"I was angry and hurt"  
"(I broke Ash's heart. The first person to ever show me kindness, to show me love, to care about me, to always be there for me when I needed it, and I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most)"  
"I know how you feel Pikachu"  
"(You have no idea how I feel!)"  
"I have an idea"  
"(He was pleading with me to believe him, I could see it in his eyes that he was being honest with me and I still abandoned him)"  
"Why?"  
"(Because what you said sounded plausible enough to be real)"  
"But you said that you saw it in his eyes"  
"(I also saw the innocent child I have known for 7 years in those same eyes, it made me believe he was lying)"  
"I'm sorry Pikachu"  
"Don't just be sorry to him Misty, be sorry to everyone"  
"Brock?!"  
"Yes, now, you will call whoever it was you called earlier, you will ask them if they've seen or heard from Ash and you will tell them that you lied"  
"But Brock"  
"Starting with Delia"

**Not a whole lot in this chapter. Also, I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING/POSTING IN A LOOOOONG TIME. Last year of school and there was a tonne of work to get done and I've finally created some kind of buffer so expect updates back to weekly**


End file.
